


My Scope of Everything

by liamthebastard



Series: Hometown Glory Expanded Universe [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, past kuroi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamthebastard/pseuds/liamthebastard
Summary: Why doesn't Oikawa talk to his family?
The fifth installment in a series of post-Hometown Glory ficsSeries





	

It had been a good three weeks since Tooru had been in his apartment. He was sore, jet-lagged, and his knee kept shooting an alarming ache up through his leg. It took him way too long to open his own door, and the whole while all he could think of was how much he wanted to collapse in his bed and sleep until he wasn’t exhausted anymore. With the time difference between Japan and the Eastern United States, where he’d been, he had barely had time to talk to Iwaizumi much at all. 

He’d managed to shoot out a text to Iwaizumi letting him know he’d arrived in Japan, and he had intended to text him again when he got home, but when he finally stumbled his way into his living room to deposit his bags, he realized it wouldn’t be necessary. Iwaizumi was curled up on the couch, a soft afghan wrapped around him. Tooru crossed the room and pressed a sleepy kiss to Iwa-chan’s forehead. Iwaizumi didn’t even stir, and Tooru laughed to himself at how deeply his partner slept. 

The polite thing to do would be to wake Iwa-chan up and move them both to a real bed, but instead Tooru moved to the bath and got rid of the godawful stench of travel and changed into his softest pajamas. Then he crept back into the living room, refusing to turn on a single light, and crawled under the afghan alongside Iwaizumi. Within moments, Iwaizumi’s steady heartbeat and deep breathing lulled him to sleep. 

*

Late afternoon light was filling the apartment by the time Tooru finally woke up. His mouth felt like cotton, and tasted stale despite having brushed his teeth the night before. The smell of breakfast was filling the apartment, and Tooru groggily rubbed his eyes as he got up to investigate. In the kitchenette, Iwaizumi stood, in sweats and a tank top, frying something that smelled _delicious_. Tooru crept up behind him and slid his arms around his waist.

“G’morning,” he slurred, burying his face in Iwaizumi’s shoulder. Iwaizumi laughed, and ruffled Tooru’s hair. Tooru whined a little when Iwa-chan stopped playing with his hair to work on the omelette. 

After a few minutes slouched against him, Iwa-chan pushed him away with a gentle shove. “Go wait at the table, Sleepy-kawa, breakfast will be done in a minute,” he said. Oikawa took a minor detour to pour himself a cup of the coffee Iwa-chan had kindly brewed, but wandered to the table and settled sleepily into the chair. 

By the time breakfast hit the table, Oikawa was actually awake, the jet-lag still there but more manageable. He stifled a yawn. 

“Iwa-chan, what are you _doing_ here?” he asked. “Who’s watching the store?”

Iwaizumi smiled around a bite of omelette. “Every time I leave Kyoutani in charge, Yahaba shows up to harass him for half the shift. It’s well worth leaving every now and then, just to see how flustered he gets when I bring it up.” Iwaizumi smirked a little. 

Tooru had to laugh. “Nobody would ever believe me if I told them you were this devious,” he said, humming to himself over the meal. “But that only answered one question, I asked you two.” He smirked a little. 

“Your mom called,” Iwaizumi said, casually, like he wasn’t dropping a goddamn bomb. Tooru took a breath, and then another, and then a third, consciously keeping them slow and deep so he didn’t immediately jump to conclusions.

He took a sip of coffee, and then spoke. “Why?” Even he didn’t like how his voice came out. It was too hollow, too distant, ice cold. Not a tone he should be using with Iwa-chan. Thankfully, Iwaizumi let it slide.

He shrugged. When he continued, his voice was a forced calm. “She didn’t say much. Just said she’d heard you’d been in town a few months ago. Wanted to know if you were coming back, when is what she said, actually. Said something about a friend’s daughter.” 

And there it was. Tooru clenched his jaw. He set his coffee down carefully and dragged his free hand down his face. “I’m sorry,” he sighed. 

Iwaizumi’s face settled into caring sympathy. “Tooru,” he said gently. “What happened with them?”

Tooru exhaled. One last secret, one last thing Hajime didn’t know about him. It shouldn’t be so hard to let it go. But it was. It was the last thing Tooru held between himself and the world. 

But, as Hajime looked at him steadily from across the table, over the breakfast he’d made for them both, Tooru felt the sneaking suspicion that the more he held between himself and the world, the more he was holding between himself and Hajime. 

“It was after Kuroo and I… started…” he began.

*

Another week, another pointless rehab session, another evening spent bitching to Kuroo about how dull and exhausting the whole thing was. Kuroo did his damndest to distract him, of course, which was on par for their dynamic. It was going as usual, a lot of obnoxious jokes and teasing, until finally, Oikawa caved and let Kuroo pin him to the couch. 

Of course, that was when the front door the apartment blew open, making them both jump back with red mouths and mussed hair. 

“Tooru-chan, I- oh my!” 

Oikawa scrambled out from under a shocked Kuroo and onto the ground, desperately moving to straighten his clothes. His mother stood in the doorway, shock painting her every feature until fury and shame began to creep in. 

“Tetsu-chan,” Oikawa said slowly, voice like ice. “Now would be a good time to go out.”

Kuroo seemed to hesitate as he stood, but one look at Oikawa’s expression had him stepping into his shoes and vanishing out the still-open door. “Call me if you need anything,” he said over his shoulder as he left. Oikawa ignored him in favor of standing up to meet his mother’s fury head-on. 

What followed was one of the worst, most noxious diatribes Oikawa had ever heard in his life. His mother had called him every foul name in the book, told him he’d brought shame to the family, was a disgrace to her, that he had no right to be called her son. After a while, she’d left, and Oikawa had just let her go. 

He hadn’t even cried. 

*

“ _Gods_ ,” Iwaizumi breathed. “She just… she said all that? And then left?”

Tooru shrugged. “She called a few weeks later, acted like nothing had happened. But every time we spoke after that, she’d ask when I was coming home to visit, because she had a _lovely girl_ I just _had_ to meet,” he said, mocking her tone. He couldn’t meet Iwaizumi’s eyes. Instead he stared down at his hands and fiddled with the hem of his shirt. 

“And you never went back,” Iwaizumi filled in. 

“How could I?” Tooru whispered. “She doesn’t want me there, my father either doesn’t know or doesn’t care, and why would I want to be there anyway?” His voice got a bit stronger. “I’m not ashamed of who I am, Hajime. And I won’t let her make me feel that way.”

At some point, Iwaizumi must have gotten up, because when Tooru looked up, he was crouched by his side, a single hand reached out towards where Tooru’s were clenched. “I didn’t know,” he said quietly.

The smile Tooru pushed to the surface was a little shaky, but it was there. “I never told you, Hajime,” he said, moving one of his hands to catch Iwa-chan’s. 

“But I kept pushing you and pushing you to get you to come home, and I thought it was just that- that you-”

“That I didn’t care?” Tooru said. Iwa-chan looked gutted, but it didn’t look like Tooru had been wrong. 

Iwaizumi shook his head. “I’m sorry,” was all he said. 

Tooru smiled again, less forced this time, and moved his hand down to cup Iwaizumi’s jaw. He tugged a bit, pulled Iwaizumi’s face up so he could look him in the eye. “It’s okay. I haven’t… I haven’t done a lot to earn your trust. It’s just something we’re gonna have to work on,” he said, his voice catching slightly. Iwaizumi turned his head a bit to press a kiss to Tooru’s palm. 

“Okay. We’ll work on it,” Iwaizumi agreed. “Together?” 

“Together,” Tooru agreed, and tugged Iwaizumi up for a soft kiss. “Always, together.”

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry  
> I mean angst is kinda my thing so like y'all shouldn't be surprised  
> Plus it got cute at the end so  
> Also! I'm not dead! The kuroken piece is in the works, along with like two, maybe three other fics centering on iwaoi


End file.
